You're The One That I Want
by WakeyWakeyDrakey
Summary: Will's old best friend has returned to McKinley to become an English teacher. Joining the Glee club on help, both her and Will slowly begin to rekindle a flame that they hadn't even realized that they had. Only issue is, Emma is madly in love with Will, Sue is out for constant revenge and Terri and Will are married! Season 1 Glee! WillXOC


"McKinley High, a cess pool of talent brewing, ready to be unleashed at any time- Talent ready to expanded and developed and explored"

"Skye, who are you talking to?"

The young woman staring at herself in the mirror flushed suddenly and turned around, her long blonde hair whipping behind her as her green eyes scanned the figure in front of her.

"No one, grandma"

The elderly woman gave her granddaughter a suspicious look before moving on to the next room. Skye turned around and faced herself in the mirror once more, offering herself a gentle smile as she shifted in her outfit- a simple white t-shirt with flowers at the bottom and a short skirt with tights. Something simple and non-revealing.

She grabbed her bag and flung it over her shoulder before heading out of the small bedroom and to the kitchen where her grandma was stood buttering toast.

"Now you be careful today, Skye" her grandma warned "School is a dangerous place"

"I'm 31, you senile coot" the woman joked, getting a whack on the head from the elderly lady "Don't worry, I'll watch my back" she leaned over and snatched a piece of toast before kissing her grandma's cheek "Love you"

"Love you too, now have some fun"

* * *

Skye stared the school down, watching as students passed by minding their own business (or in some case, interrupting others businesses. The school was vibrant with energy, cheerleaders walking with the jocks and the 'nerds' walking in a small group with other nerds in hope of not getting picked on.

She began to head into the school as a bell echoed through it before coming to a stop as she heard a quiet groan. Turning to a dumpster, she noted that there was a jacket discarded on the floor and that the moaning was coming from the dumpster.

Walking over, she peered over the dumpster and frowned at the site of the young man who was sprawled out among the rubbish.

"Kurt?"

The boy with the brown fringe blinked in surprise at the figure before him. He groaned once more before sitting up.

"Skye? What are you doing here? You were in New York- Am I dead?"

"I'm afraid not, brother"

* * *

Kurt watched his sister carefully from the corner of his eye as he cleaned himself up in the bathroom. He had seemingly gathered enough rubbish in his hair and clothed to make himself look like a garbage dumpster and he knew if he went into class like that, he'd be attacked more viciously then he normally was.

"You didn't tell us you were back" Kurt stated as he pried a banana skin from his arm.

"I finished my last show the other day, sold my apartment in New York and came back here. I wanted to surprise you and dad tonight you know. You've grown"

Kurt rolled his eyes at the statement "And you still look the same. Why are you here?"

"Despite the money I earned from Broadway which would make me able to last years, I wanted a job. I'm the English teacher here" she walked over to her brother and pulled a bit of trash from his hair "Why do they bully you?"

"Because I'm different and I'm- I'm-"

"Gay? Kurt I know and I'm assume with your hesitation dad doesn't. It's your secret to tell though, not mine. I promise whilst I'm here, I'll look out for you. No one is going to hurt my little brother"

Silence again.

"You look like her, you know" he whispered "I can't remember mom that well but when I look at you, I see her"

* * *

Teachers Will and Ken found themselves standing around the coffee maker, looking in despair as they noted that it was without the coffee pot.

"Where's the coffee pot?" Will questioned though it seemed those in the staff room weren't paying much attention.

"Figgins got rid of it. Budget cuts. You know, I know for a fact that they are still getting hot java at Carver. We should strike"

The group turned as the door opened and Sue entered catering a tray of coffee drinks

"Hello, boys. Who needs a pick-me-up?"

"Wow, lattes!"

"Yeah, I am a bit of a coffee snob. Now, the key to a perfect latte, is in the temperature of the steamed milk. I like mine scalding" she placed the set of drinks down on the table before separating two of them just as a young, pretty ginger entered.

"Hi, Emma" Ken gushed, looking at the woman slightly flustered.

"Hey, Ken. Will, hi"

"Hey"

"What's with all the lattes?"

"Oh, Emma, I just felt so awful that Figgins cut the coffee budget to pay for a nutritionist for the Cheerio's"

"Yeah, I heard you guys went, like, $600 over budget on that"

"My performers didn't get on Fox Sports Net last year because they ate at Bacon Junction"

"Since when are cheerleader's performers?"

"Your resentment is delicious" the Cheerleader coach produced a small bottle from her jacket causing Wills eyes to widen.

"Sue that's eye drops-!"

He watched as she poured them into a drink with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"What'd you do that for?" Emma questioned, her eyes trained on the cup.

"Well you idiots may not be reliably informed or simply don't pay attention but we have a new teacher in today! Apparently she's a big deal so I think I'll knock her down a notch, let her know that I call the shots around here"

As Sue finished her statement, the door opened and the group of teachers found themselves staring at the figure who was entering. Will stood, mouth agape in shock as he recognised the woman.

"Hi I'm-"

"Skye Hummel" her head turned in his direction "6 Tony's, the lead in Wicked, Oz, Legally Blonde, Hairspray, Le Mis and Anything Goes and my old best friend"

Skye grinned at those words and barrelled into the arms of Will who hugged her tightly before pulling away, his eyes roaming over her.

"Wow, you've changed!"

"You- Wow" the man breathed out, taking in the woman's new appearance from the last time he had seen her. A frown suddenly overtook his face "You didn't come to the wedding"

Skye rolled her eyes and smiled gently "Terri hates me and you know it. I didn't want to turn up and make everything into a spectacle. I was doing it for you, Will"

"That Terri woman hates everyone" Sue muttered before walking over to Skye "Sue Sylvester, coach of the Cheerleaders"

"Skye, Skye Hummel"

"Hummel?" Emma perked up at the name "You aren't related to Kurt are you? I'm Emma by the way I uh-" the woman looked at her hands unsure for a moment before glancing to Skye's. Skye gave her an understanding smile.

"Kurt is my little brother-"

"Hey you never said!" Will exclaimed "How come?"

"It never came up?"

Will gave his old friend a pointed luck before smiling again "It's so good to see you, what are you doing here though?"

"I finished the Lion King a few weeks ago, the producers were begging me to do something more but it didn't feel right, the wow out of showbiz was gone. So I sold my apartment and applied for a teaching job here, thought I'd come back and see the family and work more down to earth for a while"

"Well it's brilliant to see you. You should come round for dinner sometime"

"And watch Terri glare at me?"

"She's nicer now, I promise"

Skye gave him a kind smile before nodding her head "I'll think about it"

"Here" Sue offered her a latte "Have something to think it over with"

"Uh-"

"I wouldn't" Will took the cup from Sues hand, getting a look from Skye "I'll explain later"

* * *

"Who's the new chick?"

"She's smoking"

"I reckon I can get her in my bed before any of you lot"

"I wouldn't do and dump that"

Skye rolled her eyes at the comments that went around the room as she organised her desk before turning her attention to the class. She noted that her brother was located at the back, on his own and sent him a reassuring smile, one that he returned.

"Afternoon class, I'm Skye Hummel-"

"Oh... My... God..."

The class turned at the sudden intake of a breath and the statement, seeing Rachel Berry stood there with a set of wide eyes and mouth agape.

"Hey Berry has a crush on her too!" Puck exclaimed causing a number of the jocks and Cheerio's to laugh.

"You're- You're- Skye Hummel!"

"You're a fan?" she questioned, getting an excited nod from Rachel "Why don't you sit down and we'll talk later?"

The girl wordlessly nodded her head before moving to the back of the class, she too sitting on her own. She could instantly see the populars from the less popular kids and she was determined to change that soon. She once had been unpopular and miserable and that made her understand them more than anyone else.

"As I said, I'm Skye Hummel-"

"Hummel?" one of the jocks scoffed "You're not related to the little faggit at the back, are you?"

Snickers echoed around the room and she saw her brother hang his head in shame. She narrowed her eyes on the class for a moment before speaking.

"I am related to Kurt, I'm his big sister" the snickering suddenly stopped "And whilst most of you find bullying and hurtful comments satisfying, they are in fact very belittling and rude and will not stand in this classroom. In here, whether you wear the Cheerio's uniform or a football jacket, you are all equal and any rude or hurtful remarks will be reported to the principal and you'll find yourself sent to the principal's office.

The lesson went quickly after that, the jocks and Cheerio's seemingly remained quiet during the lesson, only contributing when needed in fear of making snarkish comments and being sent to the principal's office. At the end of the lesson she watched as her brother and Rachel stayed behind and seated.

"Thanks, for what you did back there" Kurt sent his sister a smile "Are you coming home tonight?"

"I'll be home for dinner" she stated, hugging her brother as he stood "But that isn't my home anymore Kurt. I'm going apartment hunting soon enough and I could do with your input... And don't tell dad I'm coming home! I want it to be a surprise"

"I'd love to" the boy beamed at the idea before leaving the classroom. Skye turned her attention to Rachel who was watching her keenly and curiously from the back of the classroom.

"I'm such a fan, Miss Hummel! I've watched all your productions online- Uh I haven't actually been able to watch them in New York but I will one day hopefully! What are you doing here? Why are you teaching? What's it like on stage? Can I hear you sing- Can we sing together?! Can-" A small chuckle escaped her lips silencing Rachel, causing the young woman to blush "I uh-S-Sorry"

"It's not a problem Rachel. I finished my final production a few weeks ago and thought I'd come and be a bit more down to Earth, find where my roots started. Sometimes it's nice to get away from everything. I have enough money to keep me going for a few years but I wanted to do something more. Teaching was my dream before being on stage. When I'm on stage, when anyone is on stage, it's like you have a ton of bees in your stomach and they're stinging you, fighting against you to get out and free. There's this nervousness and you start shaking and then you sing and you're happy. Those bees become fireworks and you get this rush and it'll be the best feel you'll ever have in your life"

She chuckled again, noticing Rachel was staring at her with wide eyes and awe in her eyes.

"As for singing with me and hearing me sing, that'll have to wait for another day, you're going to be late home"

"Thanks" Rachel gushed "It's so nice meeting you and I can't wait to hear you sing. You're kind of my idol- Can you sign something?"

"Bring something tomorrow and I'll happily do it"

Rachel let out what seemed to be a squeal before rushing out of the classroom, barging past Will who was just entering. The man raised an eyebrow at the girl rushing off before looking to Skye who just shook her head with a smile.

"A fan"

"Ah" he joined her, sitting on her desk as she sat on a students abandoned desk "I'm thinking about running the Glee club"

"Thinking?" she questioned "Will you loved Glee back in the day. What's there to think about?"

"I have to pay 60 bucks a month and with Terri... It's just going to be impossible" he ran a hand over his face "And then I have no way to get the kids motivated..."

"I'll pay but I want in"

Will's eyes widened at the statement "I can't ask that of you, Skye-"

"Glee changed our lives, Will, mine especially. If I can help these kids change their lives, then I'll do it happily. You can deal with the backlash of Terri though"

He nodded his head with a smile "What about a name?"

"I don't know?" she grabbed her laptop bag and paused for a moment "You need to pick something that signifies heading in a new direction, because that's what we're doing. New directions- Uh see you tomorrow Will"

She left the room, leaving the man stood there with a pondering smile on his face. Everything seemed to be taking a right turn, Glee was coming back and his best friend was home, now all he had to do was get everyone motivated.

* * *

Burt Hummel was busy setting up dinner when the knocker on the door echoed through the house. He frowned, glancing to his son who shrugged his shoulders but had a knowing smile on his face.

"Kurt? One of your friends?"

The boy in response shrugged his shoulders again causing Burt to eye him suspiciously. He walked to the front door and opened it causing his eyes to widen and a grin to spread across his face.

"Skye!"

"Daddy!"

The man embraced his daughter tightly before holding her at arm's length, smiling as he took in her appearance.

"You look just like your mother. Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?"

"It was meant to be a surprise"

"And Kurt knew?"

"Of course"

The man beamed again "Come on in"

* * *

Will was laid out in his bed, thinking as Terri climbed into the side next to him. The woman sent her husband a curious look before sighing.

"What have you done now, Will?"

"Wha- Nothing!" he paused for a moment "Skye is back"

He ignored the scowl that instantly appeared on Terri's face "Skye? That- That tramp that didn't bother turning up to our wedding?"

"Terri!" the man exclaimed, sitting up suddenly and looking at his wife "You can't say things like that about my best friend!"

Terri rolled her eyes in response "Don't be delicate, Will"

"Delicate? She's playing 60 bucks a week to keep Glee open- For me to teach Glee! Would you rather that come out of our pockets? She's my best friend Terri"

"I'd rather us pay it then take her charity! Why don't you run things by me first, Will? And I'm meant to be your best friend"

"You are I just..." he sighed, thinking of a way to get out of this before something suddenly struck him "I was thinking about the baby, when you get pregnant they're going to need as much money as possible"

Terri bit her lip before smiling "I guess it's okay then. Just don't bring Skye back here! I don't want to have to see her and upset the future baby"

* * *

"Skye!"

Skye jumped at the sudden shout from Will as the man entered the Staff room, seeing Skye sat at the table with Ken and Emma. He rushed over with a grin on his face, putting down a sheet of paper with a sign up list.

"New Directions!"

"What?"

"New Directions! You're right, we were all heading in New Directions and so is the Glee club, a new start. You were right. Auditions are later, if you want to run Glee club with me..."

"I'll be there"

And soon enough the auditions time hit around and both Will and Skye found themselves sat in the Auditorium, sheets of paper before them to make notes on. Their first singer was someone of the name Mercedes Jones, someone Skye could already held sass.

"My name is Mercedes Jones and I'm singing Aretha Franklin's "Respect""

Skye listened as the woman sang, smiling as Mercedes hit some of the notes when needed to with her strong voice. The woman had power and beauty in her voice and Skye knew that she'd be a star someday. What she didn't notice however, was the fact that Will's eyes were trained on her face and not the singing woman before them.

Next came her brother and she couldn't help but grin as she saw him stood at the front of the room with a hand on his hip. She sent her brother a reassuring smile, one he returned before speaking.

"Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel, and I'll be singing "Mr. Cellophane""

Skye found herself nodding her head to the beat of the song and her brothers singing. She knew he could sing, just not that well. She was proud of him and she had every reason to be.

"M-My name is T-Tina C. "I Kissed A Girl"

The girls speaking was cut short by her stutter but that didn't stop the amazing voice she projected across the Auditorium. Skye and Will both had the same ideas in their head, so far everyone who had sung, was getting into Glee club.

Rachel Berry walked onto the stage next and the girl's eyes widened as she saw Skye sat there. She hadn't been expecting that- her idol to be judging her singing and whether she gets into Glee club or not. Now she really had to try.

"Hi, my name is Rachel Berry, and I'll be singing "On My Own" from the seminal Broadway classic Les Mis"

"Fantastic, let's hear it" Will prompted, noting the star struck look in Rachel's eyes.

Skye leaned forward slightly, ready to hear the voice of Rachel Berry and when she did, it sent shivers down her spine. The girl had talented- everyone who had auditioned had talent but Rachel- Rachel reminded her of herself and with the voice.

Rachel finished, sending her a smile which she returned before leaving the stage leaving Will and Skye alone.

"They're all amazing" Will stated "Rachel has talent, she reminds me of you"

"I was thinking the same thing. You're right, they were all amazing. I promised Kurt I'd tell him his result so..."

"Wait- Uh- I told Terri that you were back. She sort of banished you from our apartment. Sorry"

Skye rolled her eyes and smiled "Doesn't stop you coming to my place when it's up, does it?"

Will smiled and watched as the woman left. There was a reason that the girl was his best friend, she never gave up. He remembered meeting her when they were 14, both of them had gotten into an argument with one and another about the answer to a science quiz (neither was right) and then he had heard her sing later that day and they had bonded over that. His smile faltered as he remembered going through those years with the hugest crush on her and then she had gone out with another boy, he had settled for Terri later on and things had settled like that after.

* * *

"Hey Kurt, you ready to go?"

The boy glanced up from his bed where his laptop was before him, seeing his sister before him who was watching him curiously.

"Yeah, I'm all good"

"What was you watching?" she paused at her question, her eyes widening "It wasn't well- I'll come back later if it was"

Kurt's eyes widened in horror at the implication "No! I was- Rachel has her own My Space page. She's got a really good voice"

Skye nodded in agreement, sitting on her brothers bed and glancing at the video of Rachel "You're right, she does. But so do you- Why haven't you posted yourself singing yet?"

He nodded to the screen again and she squinted frowning as she saw various comments saying hurtful things about Rachel.

 _"If I were your parents, I would sell you back."_

 _"I'm going to scratch out my eyes."_

 _"Please get sterilized."_

"Who posted these?"

"Quinn Fabray and the Cheerio's" Kurt informed her "I'll grab my coat"

As the boy walked out, she whipped out her phone and selected Will's number before typing a text.

 _'Won't be at beginning of Glee practice tomorrow- SH'_

It was a few seconds later that she received a text back _'Why? And why do you still sign your texts?'_

She smirked at the second questioned _'Because to anyone else, it'll be Sherlock Holmes :3. I'll explain tomorrow, going to go now before Terri scratches my eyes out -SH'_

 _'She's looking over and glaring, I think we've been had. See you tomorrow'_

* * *

Quinn, Brittany and Santana were seemingly minding their own business in the showers, showering the sweat off from the Cheerio practice. It wasn't until they got out and heard a scream from Santana was it that they realized that their towels were gone and stood before them was Skye who was holding the towels.

"Morning" she greeted "It's come to my attention that you girls think you can get away with anything you want"

"This- This is paedophilia!" Quinn growled "I'll get you fired-"

"I'll get all three of you suspended in an instant if you want to play that game. Now listen here, it's come to my recent attention that you've been bullying a student"

"We're Cheerio's, it's kind of what we do?" Santana stated "What do you want us to do?"

"Lay off Rachel Berry"

Quinn snickered at the statement "She's a freak who thinks she's got all of it-"

"She's talented and you're hurting her every time you post a stupid comment. The only reason she thinks she's all that is because that's the only thing she has, confidence in her voice. You three are constantly degrading her every time you post a rude or mean comment" she paused for affect for a moment "You're Cheerio's your confidence relies on your good looks and performance. So imagine if someone stated that you were ugly or your performance was rubbish or-"

"Listen, I think we get the message" Quinn stated "I'll stop the comments but what goes on in school goes on"

"Good" Skye tossed them the towels and clothes "Oh and tell anyone about this, I'll tell the head about the drugs in your lockers"

"What drugs?"

"Exactly" she beamed at them "I've been to the West End girls; I know how these things work"

With that, she walked out of the room and headed towards the choir room in time to see Rachel storming out, Will after her. He sent her a reassuring smile before rushing after the girl. She entered the room, smiling as she saw the members of New Directions, the small but yet large and powerful glee club.

"What happened?" she asked, noting that they were all sat around "Where'd Rachel go?"

"W-We suck, s-she left" Tina stuttered out.

"Surely it wasn't that bad?"

"He had us perform 'Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat'" Kurt stated with a roll of his eyes.

Skye rolled her eyes at the song choice, even she knew that was a bad choice. They needed a song that fitted them, that suited them all and worked for them- a song that linked them. Something to unite them to make them sing better, it was just a question of what.

"Hey Rachel mentioned that you're a big shot Broadway actress" Mercedes stated "How about you give us a song?"

"I uh- I'd rather Rachel be here first; she really wants to hear me sing"

"She's really good" Kurt stated "I'll link you all to her singing tonight"

"Yeah, thanks" Artie stated "I'm Artie by the way, Will let me join late"

"Pleasure to meet you Artie, I'm Skye and welcome to the New Directions"

The door flung open again and Will stormed in followed Rachel.

"I'm being forced to run detention for free and if we don't win Regionals then Figgins is cutting Glee club!"

"We'll win, we just need to find the right song and Will, Terri is going to kill you"

He gave the woman a pointed look causing her to shrug her shoulders with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Say now that Rachel is here, how about a song to motivate us?" Mercedes prompted "Give us something good!"

Will smirked at this, turning to Skye "Come on, Skye"

"Okay, okay!" she grinned, noticing as the Glee club rushed to their seats (with the exception of Artie who just rolled). Rachel leaned forward eagerly whilst Will stood leant against the wall, ready to listen.

 _"Kiss me too fiercely_

 _Hold me too tight_

 _I need help believing_

 _You're with me tonight_

 _My wildest dreamings_

 _Could not foresee_

 _Lying beside you_

 _With you wanting me"_

The whole club seemingly stared in awe at the woman's voice, Rachel felt shivers down her spine hearing her idol sing for the first time. Everything lived up to her expectations and it was only the first few lines. Kurt was sat at the back, a smile on his face as he listened to his sister sing, he remembered the times when he was little with his sister and his mother going about the house and singing together. It was different this time because she was singing alone but it was like his mother was there, encouraging her.

 _"And just for this moment_

 _As long as you're mine_

 _I've lost all resistance_

 _And crossed some borderline_

 _And if it turns out_

 _It's over too fast_

 _I'll make every last moment last_

 _As long as you're mine"_

Will smiled as she hit a high note, she had a strong voice and he had known that from the first time they had performed for one and another. His best friend had that voice and that beauty with it, it was empowering. He almost found himself longing for her voice after all the years.

 _"And just for this moment_

 _As long as you're mine_

 _I've lost all resistance_

 _And crossed some borderline_

 _And if it turns out_

 _It's over too fast_

 _I'll make every last moment last_

 _As long as you're mine"_

Will smiled, noting that she had ended the female part and decided that it was his turn to show his Glee club members what he could do.

 _"Maybe I'm brainless_

 _Maybe I'm wise_

 _But you've got me seeing_

 _Through different eyes_

 _Somehow I've fallen_

 _Under your spell_

 _And somehow I'm feeling_

 _It's "up" that I fell"_

Skye beamed in his direction and he couldn't help the sense of achievement that washed over him. It was like she was proud of him and that made him feel good, Terri was never proud of him.

 _"Every moment_

 _As long as you're mine_

 _I'll wake up my body"_

 _The pair sung together for the final line in the chorus "And make up for lost time"_

 _Will took the lead again_

 _"Say there's no future_

 _For us as a pair "_

Will grinned as Skye took over this time.

 _"And though I may know_

 _I don't care"_

 _Their voices seemed to merge again, both singing in sync._

 _"Just for this moment_

 _As long as you're mine_

 _Come be how you want to_

 _And see how bright we shine_

 _Borrow the moonlight_

 _Until it is through_

 _And know I'll be here holding you_

 _As long as you're mine"_

Skye carried the final note eventually coming to a stop causing the Glee club to burst into claps and cheers. She turned to Will and smirked.

"Didn't know you still had it in you"

"I'm not as good as you, never will be"

"Nonsense, Will. You should give it a go sometime; you've got a beautiful voice"

"You think so?"

"I know so"

* * *

 _'Terri is mad'_

"Just there- No dad there- No!"

Skye rolled her eyes at her brother's shouts as her dad positioned the sofa in her new living area. Smiling, she texted back Will knowing that her brother had things under control.

 _'When isn't she? What have you done now? - SH'_

 _'Told her I was running after school detention. She's not happy'_

'When is she happy? - SH'

She placed the phone down hearing the sofa finally being moved into place before she sighed happily seeing her brothers accomplished face and her dad wiping his forehead.

"Jeez Kurt, you know this stuff like the back of your hand. You should design my room sometime- Actually you'd take the football stuff down"

"You're right about that" Kurt stated, hands on hips as he looked around the room "It's perfect"

"And there's three rooms" Skye stated, wrapping an arm around her brother's shoulders "You're welcome round anytime. Both of you"

"You sure you can afford this?" Burt questioned, eyeing his daughter "I know Broadway paid well but not this well"

"I can afford it, don't worry dad" she leant over and kissed the man's cheek "Broadway has paid me for years"

"That's my girl. Hey how about we order pizza here? I'll pay" Burt prompted. It had been too long since he had seen his daughter and she reminded him so much of his belated wife. It had been a long time since they had been a full family "Maybe you can invite your boyfriend round?"

"Boyfriend?!" Skye spluttered "Dad- I don't have a boyfriend"

Burt frowned "Kurt said you did a solo today with another teacher? A love song?"

"Will? He's married, dad. Just order the pizza"

"Yes ma'am"

She smirked as her dad sauntered off before turning to her younger brother who was now sat out on the black sofa he had decided on. She sat beside him, studying him for a moment before speaking.

"What's wrong, Kurt?"

"I- You and Will sing so well... I don't have that chemistry with anyone. I don't have any friends"

"You have Glee now, Kurt and sure, it won't stop the bullying but you're going to find someone in there with the right chemistry, whether that be romantic or friendship. What about Rachel?"

"She's big headed"

"So bring her back down to earth, everyone needs someone to do that"

* * *

"Skye, I did a bad thing"

"You? Will Schuester? A bad thing?"

"I bribed a kid to join Glee club on the fact that if he doesn't, I'd tell the principal he has drugs in his locker- he didn't have them though"

She bit her lip and resisted a smile, thinking about when she had done that earlier with Quinn and the others. She had monitored Rachel's site and checked for mean comments, satisfied when she didn't see any.

"He had a really good voice though! Come on"

"But my sandwiches-"

He grabbed the lunch box causing her to sigh, following him to the Auditorium where the young jock, Finn Hudson, was stood.

"Finn this is Skye; she runs Glee with me"

"You're- Wow- Hi" the boy, slightly flustered shook her hand "You was on TV one time on the uh- News! You're a Broadway star"

"That's me. So Finn, show us everything you've got"

"O-Okay! Uhm-"

Parting from his lips next was the song 'You're the One that I Want'- Skye nodding in approval at the song choice and voice. Rachel soon enough joined in with a grin only for the pair of them to be interrupted by Mercedes.

"Oh, hell to the no. Look, I'm not down with this background singing nonsense. I'm Beyoncé. I ain't no Kelly Rowland!"

"Okay, look, Mercedes, it's just one song"

"And it's the first time we've been kind of good" Kurt supplied, getting a nod from Skye even though she hadn't heard them sing yet. They did sound good, she had to admit, Rachel and Finn had a way of carrying the song.

"Okay, you're good, white boy. I'll give you that. But you better bring it. Let's run it again"

"All right, let's do it. From the top"

* * *

"So Terri has been going out on these secret spending sprees and we hardly have any money as it is and she's- She wasn't like she used to be you know? She used to be fun, exciting and now she's- She's just- Ugh!"

Skye raised an eyebrow at the exclamation from Will as she sipped her coffee. Emma glanced over to her as the man extended over into a rant causing her to shrug her shoulders, she hadn't seen Will this wound up since the younger days.

"Hey Will!" Ken stormed over, startling the man mid-rant "You stole my quarterback"

"Okay Ken, Finn has a fantastic voice and he's got talent. Football isn't something he should just dedicate his time to- Glee lets him express himself"

"Hey hush, you!" Ken snapped at her before turning to Will "You're screwing up my life"

"Okay, Ken? You hate football. What's this really about?" Will questioned.

Ken remained silent for a moment "You're right. I'm overreacting. The herd will take care of it"

"The herd?" Emma questioned.

"The student body. The second someone tries to rise above - be different - the herd pulls them back in. So. Adios, amigo"

Skye rolled her eyes at the drama of the man, watching as he walked off in a strop.

"Finn is a talented guy, he deserves this chance" she glanced at the table as Will's phone buzzed. The man glanced at it before sighing "Terri wants me home early tonight, can either of you-?"

"I'll take detention" Emma supplied for him "I was only going to er- Polish the knives and folks in my kitchen"

"Why don't we both do it and go out for dinner after?" Skye questioned "I've got nothing going on?"

"O-Okay"

"Thanks, I owe you both so much"

* * *

Emma glanced across the table at Skye who was navigating her way through the menu. Both of them had been separated to monitor two different detention groups before the pair had met up and had agreed to go Bread Sticks for dinner. It was quiet and almost awkward, neither knew the other that way.

"OCD" Skye suddenly spoke "You've got OCD"

"It's- it's not OCD! I just have a strict cleaning schedule-"

"I know OCD when I see it, Emma. My mom- She used to have it"

Emma's eyes softened for a moment, placing down the folk she had been cleaning "Yours and Kurt's mom- I am so sorry. Did Will go to the funeral?"

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Emma, things happen" she paused for a moment "Will didn't turn up, no. He wanted to but got trapped in New Orleans with Terri, he grieved after"

"He's a good friend"

"And a good person, he deserves better than Terri"

"You think?" Emma asked, moving to clean the empty glass before her "I always thought that the way he spoke of Terri, she was a little mean but mostly nice-"

"Terri hates and always has because of my closeness with Will" she informed the ginger before her "It's why I didn't turn up to their wedding. I didn't want to start something"

"I understand"

Silence fell among the pair once again before Skye spoke up "Emma, thank you for taking care of Will whilst I was away. I know he isn't- He isn't my responsibility but he's my best friend and I haven't exactly been there for him, you have-"

"Oh- Oh no! I haven't- I'm not-"

Skye's eyes softened "You like Will, everyone can see it except himself. And I bet deep down he likes you too, Emma. Just be there when Terri screws up, because then he'll really need someone"

* * *

"You're leaving because Terri is pregnant?!"

"I'm leaving because I need a better job, Skye! An accountant- I need to provide for my family, I don't have the luxury of Broadway"

"This isn't fair, Mr. Schuester. We can't do this without you" Rachel stated, seeing the two adults standing at each other's throats. Skye was stood in the middle of the choir room with Will, both arguing about the recent announcement.

"So does that mean that I don't have to be in the club anymore or...?"

"This isn't about you guys. Being an adult is about having to make difficult choices. It's not like high school. Sometimes you have to give up the things that you love. One day you guys are going to grow up and understand that. I have loved being your teacher"

"So that's it?" Skye questioned "You quit? What about your dreams, Will? Your dreams of running this place, teaching these children to become something more then they are? You're giving in?"

"Skye you have to understand-"

"How would you like it if someone got your kids hope up and then dropped them like that? Think about that Will"

The man fell silent as Skye turned to the Glee group that was staring at her. Everything was silent, full of tension in fact as Skye eyed the group down before sighing.

"Finn, you're not at liberty to stay. Go if you want, but you're welcome back here anytime. You have such an amazing voice and an amazing talent, you yourself are incredible but you don't have to stay, we as Glee club understand more than anything"

Finn bowed his head as if he was contemplating something. Rachel glanced over to him for a moment before looking back to Skye.

"You're staying?"

A small smile embraced her face, listening as she heard Will leave the room at the question "Yeah. My dreams came true in this very room and in that very auditorium. It's where I discovered who I am and who I wanted to be, it's where my dream of Broadway came true. I'm not going to deny you all of that chance"

"Well I'm not leaving" Mercedes stated, folding her eyes "I see an opportunity and I'm going to take it"

"I-I j-just wa-want to express m-myself" Tina stated "M-Make something o-of m-myself"

"I want to become like you" Rachel breathed out, looking at the Broadway star "You can teach me how to"

"I'm being given a chance despite the chair, that's more than I can ask for"

"Glee club is where I'm home" Kurt muttered.

"I-I can't" Finn grabbed his bag, rushing out of the room leaving them to the small group.

"He's got the strongest voice here except for Berry over there"

"Why thank you" Rachel stated smugly before grabbing her bag and standing up "You may be all content sitting around and waiting for our eventual destruction but I'm going to get Finn back" and with that she walked out of the room.

Artie sighed and rolled his eyes "I'll try and find them both, keep them out of trouble"

"Thanks Artie, appreciate it"

"Now what?" Kurt asked, sighing and falling back into his chair "We can't do anything without them"

"No, we can't but they'll be back and if Rachel is as determined as I think she is, then she'll bring Finn back and Artie too. So here's what you're going to do, the first class assignment- you're going to sing 'Don't Stop Belivin' and tomorrow, I'm going to come by and listen to it"

"Wait- You're not helping us?" Mercedes asked "But-"

"This is your assignment, prove to me that you're worth it. Communication is key, so let me see some of it. Good-luck"

* * *

"Skye, I'm sorry"

Skye paused in the corridors at the words as she headed to the auditorium the next day to listen to the New Directions. She turned on her heel and faced Will who was stood with his laptop slung over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. You- You have a family now; I should have recognised that. I guess I was mad at the fact that you were doing what I was doing years ago, abandoning me- Well I abandoned you but-"

"Emma showed us performing" he interrupted "It was so magical, I miss it. Let's sing together before I leave?"

"Of course- But first, there's something I want you to see"

With a curious look, he followed her into the auditorium, almost breaking into a grin as he heard his Glee club singing 'Don't Stop Believin'' in perfect harmony with one and an another. He glanced over to Skye, capturing her grin and smiling himself when he saw it because she was happy and it was almost serene. Seeing her so happy and proud and he could be a part of that.

He didn't want to leave the school, more so Skye as he thought about it. This was where her dream came true and it's where his would too, that's what he decided at that point. She was the only one proud of him and always had been and he wasn't going to abandon that now, not ever.

" Good, guys. It's a nine. We need a ten. Rachel, you need to hit the ones and the fives. Finn, I think if we worked on it, you could hit a high "B."

Skye sent him that smile, that proud smile his way and he pretended to ignore it.

"So does this mean you're staying?" Finn questioned.

"It would kill me to see you win nationals without me. From the top"

* * *

 _A/N Soooo this is my first Glee fic- let me know if you liked it! Yes, chapters will be this long, yes, Skye will have a massive impact on the Glee group. Some things will swing one way, others another way. I have hardly saw any Will x OC fics out there and whilst I love Wemma, I thought of this and fell in love! But there will certainly be twists and turns at every point in this fic so don't get too... Settled to something ;)_

 _The update will maybe be on next Tuesday! See ya!_


End file.
